1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”) apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the PECVD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses and other electronic devices generally include a plurality of thin layers that may be formed using various methods. One of these methods is a vapor deposition method.
In the vapor deposition method, at least one type of gas is used for forming a thin layer. Examples of the vapor deposition method include a chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) method, an atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) method, and other various methods.
Among the display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast ratio and high response speed, and thus, has been regarded as a next-generation display apparatus.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, and the intermediate layer includes an organic emissive layer. The organic light emitting display apparatus also includes one or more various thin layers that may be formed by using a deposition method.
However, where the size and resolution of the organic light emitting display apparatus is increased, depositing a relatively large-sized thin layer with desired characteristics is difficult. Also, improving efficiency of processes for forming the thin layer is difficult. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved process for forming a relatively large-sized thin layer, with improved efficiencies.